


(Un)Requited

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 3 - Harvey has learned to love from afar to avoid heartache.  So he loves Mike from afar.  But a conversation with Donna has him reconsidering things.</p>
<p>This is a gift for littlegirltree who won a fic from me as part of my Tumblr 500 + Follower Giveaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Requited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleGirlTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlTree/gifts).



Harvey learned long ago that it was better to love from afar. Getting too involved with someone led to crying, heartbreak and large quantities of alcohol. He’d tried – Zoe and Scotty were prime examples of his struggle to have healthy loving relationships.

So he loved from afar. He put on a cold, indifferent front, tried to remain distant. He became very, very proficient at it.

Until Mike Ross dropped into his life. Mike Ross, who forced Harvey to actually care about people. Mike Ross, who went out of his way to try to be Harvey’s friend. Mike Ross, who had worked his way into almost every aspect of Harvey’s life without even realizing it. At least, Harvey hoped Mike didn’t realize it – that would be embarrassing.

So Harvey … kept watch over Mike. When Mike left Pearson Specter, Harvey found a way to still keep watch over him. A couple of phone calls here and there to make sure he wasn’t in trouble. He even managed to catch Mike for a couple of (strictly platonic) dinners.

The offices of Pearson Specter seemed quieter without Mike there. And without Mike there, everyone seemed to see a change in Harvey – he was quieter. Still the best closer, still primed to draw blood in the courtroom if he needed to, but more subdued.

Donna strode into Harvey’s office one night and perched next to him on the edge of his desk. “Go and find him,” she said. “And tell him how you feel.”

Harvey continued typing, trying to concentrate on the brief that was due – the new associate Jessica had forced on him was horrible and Harvey’d had to completely redo the work. “That is sufficiently vague,” he said as he continued to work. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please,” Donna said. “It was evident to me from day one, maybe even hour one. You try to hide it, and anyone who hasn’t know you as long as I have wouldn’t have seen it. But I see it, Harvey. You care about him.”

“He –“ Harvey cut himself off and sighed. “Mike deserves to be happy, and that’s all I want for him. He has a good job, now; one without a threat of jail time looming over it. And he has Rachel, a good relationship with her that I don’t want to ruin. His happiness is all that matters.”

Donna was quiet for a couple of minutes, digesting what Harvey had said. “I didn’t know it went that deep,” she admitted quietly. 

Harvey shrugged. “Lov-caring from afar leads to less rejection and heartbreak,” he murmured; Donna was the only person he’d ever open up like this for.

“Harvey, the phrase is ‘better to have loved and lost’,” Donna said. “And FYI, Rachel and Mike broke up.”

Harvey stopped typing, eyes glued to his computer screen. “Oh?” he said.

Donna nodded, tapping her nails on Harvey’s desk. “Surprised you didn’t hear her talking about it,” she said. “Seems like with Mike having a steady, non-illegal job took all the excitement out of the relationship. Of course, she says it’s the equivalent of irreconcilable differences.”

“I see,” Harvey said, fingers still over the keyboard.

“Harvey, get Katrina to finish your damn brief and go find Mike,” Donna said. “Tell him how you feel.”

Harvey sighed again. “I don’t know how to do relationships, Donna,” he said. “They fail before they even get started.” And why was he opening up like this to her?

“Maybe you just need to right partner,” Donna urged. “Go. I’ll find Katrina and give her the good news. With Louis out of town, she’s been chomping at the bit for more work.” 

“Don’t think this means you can make all my decisions for me,” Harvey said as he shut down his computer and grabbed his coat and briefcase.

“What makes you think I’m not already making all your decisions for you?” Donna teased. 

Harvey just shook his head as he strode past her and headed right for the elevators. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that excited, that nervous. Once he hit the sidewalk, he called for a cab and headed straight for Mike’s apartment.

As the cab wound its way through traffic, Harvey tapped his fingers on his knee, watched the buildings pass by. The closer he got to Mike’s apartment, the more nervous he became. His mind kept telling him to go, turn back, don’t get hurt. He didn’t need Mike to return his affection – he just wanted Mike to be happy.

But his heart, his heart urged him forward, closer and closer to Mike.

The cab finally stopped and Harvey thrust some bills at the cabbie before climbing out and standing on the sidewalk for what felt like an eternity.

“Harvey?”

Harvey turned and saw Mike headed his way, looking like he’d just left work, his messenger bag across his chest, bag of Thai food hanging from his hand. Mike looked … good. Really good.

“What are you doing here?” Mike asked.

“Would you believe I was in the neighborhood?” Harvey said with a smile.

“My apartment is nowhere near your neighborhood,” Mike replied. He shifted his messenger bag and eyed Harvey a bit warily. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little … lost.”

Harvey nodded. “I’m fine,” he said. “I heard about you and Rachel – I’m sorry.”

Mike shrugged. “She apparently liked the danger,” he said. “When she realized we weren’t living dangerously anymore, the spark fizzled pretty quick. I thought you already knew.”

“I haven’t talked to you in a couple of months,” Harvey reminded Mike. “Donna told me today.”

“What brought that on?” Mike asked. “Talking about me, I mean.”

“Donna,” Harvey said. “I was working on a brief and she decided to interrupt me.”

“Don’t you have an associate to do stuff like that for you?” Mike teased. “I thought for sure Jessica would have assigned you someone.”

“She did,” Harvey said. “Incompetent and I have to redo all his work.”

“Well they can’t all be me, now can they?” Mike teased.

“No,” Harvey said seriously. “No, they can’t.” He took a step closer to Mike. “You are one of a kind, Mike Ross.” He hoped his tone conveyed his feelings – he didn’t know if he could actually voice them.

Mike paused for a second, meeting Harvey’s gaze. “Oh,” he said quietly. “Um … I have a lot of food here. Did you want to come up? We could … talk. Over dinner?”

Harvey relaxed just a little and nodded. “Dinner,” he agreed. “I’d like that.”

Mike gave Harvey a bright smile and hesitantly took Harvey’s hand in his. “You haven’t seen the place decorated,” he said. “It looks different.”

“I’m sure it does,” Harvey said, giving Mike’s hand a squeeze as they headed inside, feeling like a weight had been lifted. He silently hoped Mike had a comfortable bed.


End file.
